


Resigned

by A_Strange_Vessel



Category: Nightmare Adventures (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Poem - Freeform, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel
Summary: Abigail Thorn's thoughts at the end of Nightmare Adventures: The Turning Thorn. Definite spoilers for that game, as well as possible spoilers for the currently nonexistent third game in the series.





	

I don't want this  
I don't want to be a witch  
I don't want this fate

I wish I didn't do it  
I wish I hadn't played with that book  
I wish I hadn't released the witch  
The sister of Number Five,  
The sister of one they call the Blackwater Witch

I'm growing old  
But I'm staying the same  
I'm a grown woman  
But I look like a child

My best friend is dead  
Killed by Number Five  
I've been turned  
By the sister of Five

I turned Kiera  
I hugged her  
She shares my fate  
I'm afraid to touch my dad  
I don't want him to turn

Kiera killed the witches  
The ones called the Sisters of Nithrak  
Now we are the Sisters

My dad wants Kiera to go to that island  
So she can end this for sure  
I can't help but wonder  
How much she wants to go

Does she want this?  
Does she want the power?  
Does she like the rush?

I don't  
I don't like it  
I don't want it

I'll just sit here in the moonlight  
And I'll swing on my old tire swing  
And I'll just wait


End file.
